total_drama_the_cutting_edge_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noobs Vs. Veterens
The episode begins with an introduction from Chris, who explains that the season will take place at Camphttp://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_WawanakwaWawanakwa, similar to Total Drama Reloaded and Total Drama: The Cutting Edge, the shows's first seasons, but this time, Katie and Trent two new campers arrive and are excited. First, the contestants from the reloaded series are back. Scott is pushed back by into the water once the returning Cutting Edge contestants arrive. Duncan is the one who moves him while everyone crushes Scott. Scott gets back up and argues with Duncan. Zoey breaks it up and glares at Duncan while Duncan does the same thing. Gwen asks Katie is she the one friends with Sadie that she use to talk about. Katie admits it's her becuase of the same shirt style. Dakota laughs at Katie. Katie gets angry and gets in her face asking does she like the shirt style and glares. Gwen gets annoyed and breaks it up. Courtney argues with Gwen about why she stopped the fight Dakota agrues with them causing a conflict. While Scott pushes Duncan into the lake making Duncan float near the sharks. Molly bumps into Molly awhile she is looking in her mirror. Gwen, DJ, and Izzy form their alliance again and is now getting alot of whispers after forming it near everyone else. Scott and Zoey are now holding hands together when Duncan pulls Scott in the lake to get back up. Chris yells enough. Chris introduces Trent and Katie to the game and adds Justin from cutting edge back into the game. Chris gets straight into forming the teams. Wierd Noobs: (Lightening, Scott, Zoey, Dakota, Trent, Katie and Molly). And, Crazy Veterens: (Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Justin, Gwen, Izzy and DJ). The Wierd Noobs are all questioning why they are called the Noobs. Chris says they are noobs for some reason that will not be told. To having a Noobs vs. Veterens episode, Chris introduces that the Dogdeball challenge for the third time for the Cutting Edge series is returning as the first challenge. Everyone goes to the dogdeball court. While going DJ, Izzy, and Gwen are alerted by Heather that she thinks Izzy is going to win this season too and should be eliminated first. Izzy gets very angry and yells in her face. Gwen starts insulting Heather for being hated even by a person like Izzy. Heather and Gwen start fighting. DJ breaks it up and makes Gwen know that he doesn't want her to hurt. Heather insults them for being so lame. Once they are playing Dogdeball. Gwen slams Heather in the wall with her ball, which causes there team still at zero points. Zoey is confused about what just happened between them. Heather doesn't want to talk about it and pushes Zoey off her teams bench. While in the game. Courtney gets hit by Justin with a ball. Lightening picks Courtney back up on the bench. Dakota laughs. Duncan and Scott battles it out to win. Duncan loses his ball and gets hit with Scott's ball. Chef announces that Wierd Noobs wins the challenge. Courtney wakes up in Lightening's arms. Courtney is easly attracted with him and kisses him causing a relationship. Duncan gets jealous and Heather notices and gets angry at him. Katie and Izzy have alot of interest's in common and become friends. Trent also comments that they are good friends. Then Gwen and Scott are seen waling and Katie is looking at her crush Scott. And Trent's looking at Gwen his crush. Izzy is asking them what are they looking at then they glare both back at Izzy. Everyone else in the team have a meeting of getting Izzy out becuase she won a season and she should be eliminated first. At the elimination ceremony it's different you have to put your signeture on the persons photo if it has the most you will be eliminated. Izzy was eliminated with all the votes. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes